


Lick It

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Boot Worship, Bratting, F/F, Handcuffs, Masochism, take down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You do, don’t you? Funny how sweetly submissive you can be when you want to. Or at least when you’re at your desk, all wound up, thinking about me doing this to you-“ Emma slid one hand down, under the hem of Regina’s skirt and moved it up the glassy slip of her stockings to the hot skin of her inner thigh. Regina gasped and Emma stilled her hand just below Regina’s cunt. “I bet,” Emma whispered, “if I moved my hand a fraction, I would find you dripping wet, desperate for me, aching for my fingers, for my tongue, for anything I want to give you. Is that right? You like being like this, don’t you? Does being thrown around and held down turn you on? Does being handcuffed and helpless turn you on? Are you submissive, Regina?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick It

_The coin was a little bigger than a dime. Smooth and unmarked, gold on one side, silver on the other._

_“So why am I silver?” said Emma again, turning it over in her hands. There was something about the coin - it was lovely to hold._

_“Because I am a queen and you are a princess,” Regina said casually, as if this was so obvious she could hardly bear to shape the words._

_Emma laughed. “I’m not a princess.”_

_“Fine. It’s because I am a queen and you are not a princess. And, unless you plan to use it now, put it in the box.”_

_The coin lived in a small ebony box on Regina’s mantlepiece. If either of them wanted to start a game they took the coin and placed it on top of the box, with whichever side up was required. When the other saw the coin out of the box and put it away again, the game was accepted._

 

*

Sighing, Regina came down the steps into the kitchen and leant against the door frame to kick off her stilettos. “I have had a total bitch of a day. I’m exhausted,” she declared, as if he had no recollection of the plans she and Emma had made for the evening. 

_Typical._

Emma was sitting at the table, watching, with boots up on it, leaning back, hands laced behind her head. She waited for Regina to finish taking off her shoes before she said. “Actually, I want those things on. Put them back on for me.”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Emma,” said Regina, looking up, “let me get in the damn door, before you start ordering me around, can't you?” And she smiled smugly as she crossed her arms and looked at Emma, leaning up against the door frame, gazing defiantly. 

_Oh, she never did make it easy, did she?_

With a sigh, Emma swung her legs down onto the floor, stood and crossed to the kitchen door. Smiling sweetly, she squared up to Regina, shaking her head, and gently took each of Regina’s arms, uncrossing and placing them by her sides - lightly holding each wrist. “Now, Madame Mayor,” she said wearily, “I will wait or not wait as I decide. Did you not suggest - quite eagerly, if I recall - that I dominate you this evening? Hmm?”

Regina made a face, screwing up her lips into a tight little pout. Emma felt such a wave of lust at the sight of that insolent, swollen mouth, and then at the arch of a perfect eyebrow. “What’s this, darling? You think you’re still at work? Is this an interrogation? Please. And would you take your hands off me? You’ve no doubt been touching felons all day long.”

Emma groaned aloud. “Is this how it’s going to be, then?” 

And she saw the smile that played behind Regina’s lips as she said, “How it’s going to be? I don’t have the first idea what you’re talking about, Miss Swan.”

“I see.” Emma let go of Regina’s wrists and roughly grabbed her upper arms to spin her around and pull her back firmly into Emma’s own body. Regina yelped and Emma dug her fingers hard into Regina’s biceps and ground against her for a moment, then nuzzled her neck, as Regina let slip one tiny gasp of surprise and desire. After a second, Emma shoved them both forward and slammed Regina down over the kitchen counter, hard enough to wind her as the edge of the counter smacked into her stomach. 

“Just what in hell-“ Regina began, struggling to catch her breath 

“Just helping you to co-operate, Madame Mayor"...

…and she pulled the handcuffs out of the back pocket of her jeans. She heard Regina gasp at the sound.

Regina tried to jerk away when the metal touched her wrist, but Emma forced her back down with a forearm across her shoulders. Emma was much stronger than Regina (being reliant of magic for strength had it’s disadvantages in situations where magic was decidedly out of bounds). Regina still had her mouth, however. “How dare you,” she spat, jerking in Emma’s grip as she snapped the first bracelet closed.

Emma paused the cuffing to reach down and smack Regina’s ass. “Stop fighting. You know I can do this in my sleep. You’ll only make it worse for yourself.” She snapped the second bracelet shut. “Unless that’s what you want.”

“What I _want_?” Regina snarled. “Have you lost your mind? You think being treated like a common criminal is somehow what I want? You’re deranged.”

“Am I?” said Emma, sweetly, “Perhaps this will jog your memory? Recognise this?” Emma leaned onto Regina’s back, pushing her down and reached over to hold a small oblong object in front of her face.

“Do I recognise your phone? Of course I recognise it. What the fuck are you showing it to me now for?”

“Watch that mouth, lady,” said Emma, tugging sharply at Regina’s hair. “Now this,” she said, putting more of her weight on Regina’s back until she grunted with discomfort, “is a text conversation between you and I. Read it.” There was a moment’s pause before she added, “Yeah, read it out loud, Regina.”

“Hmm, okay, if I must participate in this ridiculous charade, it seems you texted to me, _Hey, can’t wait for tonight. Any requests?_ ”

“And what do you reply?” Emma ground against Regina’s butt. She was wearing a tight navy blue leather skirt - it took Emma’s breath a little - and, if Emma knew Regina, underneath the skirt would be some kind of unnecessarily complicated, strappy underwear set up - worn out of pure spite, to make Emma lose her train of thought.

Regina sighed, “I say, in reply, _Do whatever you want to me_.” She said the words like they tasted nasty in her mouth. “ _Ma’am_.”

“You do, don’t you? Funny how sweetly submissive you can be when you want to. Or at least when you’re at your desk, all wound up, thinking about me doing this-“ Emma slid one hand down, under the hem of Regina’s skirt and moved it up the glassy slip of her stockings to the hot skin of her inner thigh. Regina gasped and Emma stilled her hand just below Regina’s cunt. “I bet,” Emma whispered, “if I moved my hand a fraction, I would find you dripping wet, desperate for me, aching for my fingers, for my tongue, for anything I want to give you. Is that right? You like being like this, don’t you? Does being thrown around and held down turn you on? Does being handcuffed and helpless turn you on? Are you submissive, Regina? Are you submissive for me?”

“N-no,” said Regina, her voice was shaking and so were her thighs. “I’m not anything like that.” 

Emma slipped her hand up, just a tiny amount. Regina gasped. “Are you sure? I’m not going to find you wet at all then, am I? Wet from all of this.” Emma bit at Regina’s ear and Regina shuddered in the handcuffs. Then Emma let her fingers slide higher and graze Regina’s slit. She was bare there and slick enough that the wetness was obvious without Emma even pushing into her. “Am I?”

Regina moaned. The most desperate moan yet. “Alright! Alright, yes. I fucking want it, okay. I want it like this. This is what I like. Disgusting, like this. Tie me up. Hold me down. Fucking hurt me. Is that what you want to hear?”

Emma smiled and squeezed her own thighs together as she rubbed her fingers up and down the outside of Regina’s cunt. “Somewhat. Dear god, you are such a fucking arrogant, mouthy brat, Madame Mayor.”

Regina’s breath was thick and heavy. “I know, ma’am. Please keep touching me there.”

“I don’t think so,” said Emma, slipping her hand down to rest on Regina’s thigh as Regina whined. Emma used her other hand to twist the chain of the handcuffs tight. “You sure are a slut for these aren’t you, Madame Mayor? Such a slut for my handcuffs.”

“Yes. Y-yes ma’am.” Regina’s breath was so heavy, she could barely get the words out.

“Read the next messages,” Emma said. “On the phone.” It was still on the counter in front of Regina’s face, she struggled slightly to move her head so she could read it. “You say, _I know that, but do you have any special requests_ ,” she said tightly, “And I reply.” Regina swallowed. “I reply, _Just fucking break me, Miss Swan. Make me beg for it_.”

“Hmm,” said Emma, sweetly. “How interesting. I wonder how that’s going to work out, mood you're in?” Emma slipped her hand out from under Regina’s skirt and she grabbed her upper arms again, jerking Regina roughly upright. Then she manhandled her across the kitchen - shoving her hard when she grunted in protest, and slammed her down again, this time face down on the kitchen table. Her face right where Emma’s boots had been. “Now,” Emma said, “did you see, when you came in, how I had my boots up on your table?”

A pause, a swallow and then the answer. “Yes I did,” said Regina, her breathlessness gone and her sneer returned. “Please do not do that again in my home. It’s so unsanitary. ”

“Is it?” Emma shoved up Regina’s skirt up, swallowing at the sight of her complicated and ridiculously sexy black garter belt, and naturally, lack of other underwear. Regina gasped a the sudden exposure, and again as Emma stroked a hand over her bare ass. “Why’s that?” And she pushed her finger down to graze it over Regina’s asshole. 

Regina made a choked sobbing sound and writhed, pushing back against the touch.

“I asked you a question, your majesty,” Emma said, still caressing her tight little hole. “Why was it unsanitary?”

She could hear Regina compose herself. Her voice, when it came, was cool and calm. “Your filthy boots on my table. How could it not be?”

“I see,” said Emma. “So is the table dirty now. Tell me, how would a queen clean her table, your majesty?”

Regina laughed. “I wouldn’t. I’d get servants to do it, obviously.”

Emma could feel her own cunt burning. She pressed her fingertip into Regina, dry, enjoying the little yelp of pain she gave. “And what, your majesty, would you do with a particularly disrespectful servant? To teach her where her place was?”

Regina craned around to look at Emma. “You mean you? Are you hoping for my control tonight?” Regina’s eyes were glittering.

“No. And face the front,” Emma was so surprised when Regina obeyed, she immediately she rewarded her by removing the finger from her ass and slipping it between the lips of her cunt. Regina whimpered. “I mean you, of course. After all, you might claim to be a queen, but truly, you’re only one generation away from the peasants, aren’t you, your majesty?”

“Oh fuck you,” Regina gasped, as Emma’s finger slipped deeper into her.

Emma grinned. “Scratch the surface, and you’re a servant. Probably why you're so into this. And you’re going to clean this table, you majesty. You’re going to _lick it_ clean.”

The noise Regina made in response to this was almost a hoot of derision. “I. Am. Not, Miss Swan.”

Emma leaned down, pressed herself against Regina, fucked that finger deeper into her. Just a tease really. One finger far less that Regina needed, dripping wet as she was. “Yes,” Emma whispered, her face buried in Regina’s hair. “Yes you are, your majesty.”

Regina bucked back onto Emma finger and hissed. “Never gonna happen, Miss Swan.”

“I see. Now I thought you might find this difficult. I actually prepared for this little speed bump.” On the table was a metal spatula Emma had left there earlier. She picked it up. “One last chance then. Lick it”.

“Fuck. You.”

Emma straightened, talking her finger from Regina’s cunt. With one hand firm between Regina’s shoulder blades, Emma swung her other arm back and smacked the spatula into Regina’s ass. Hard. It was a vicious thing. Heavy and wide, with slots in it that would make it swish faster through the air. Emma knew it must hurt. Knew it was probably more than she’d be able to take.

But while Regina’s first cry was a yell of angry pain, the second was an unmistakable groan of pleasure. Emma smiled to herself and bent over Regina and whispered in her ear. “Did you, like that, your majesty?” 

Regina’s voice came from between clenched teeth. “No. I did not, you fucking bitch.”

“You sure about that?” Still holding the spatula, Emma pinched the bruise she’d made on Regina’s ass. “Because the sound you made when I hit you… It didn’t sound too much like you disliked it. It sounded, actually, like it turned you on. Sounded so much like that, I’d say, you were a nasty fucking pain slut. Are you? Let’s see…” And she straightened and hit Regina again

“Ah,” 

-that yell of pain and then-, 

“uh,”

-the little moan that followed.

“Oh yes,” Emma snarled. “You like this. Say you like it. Say you like it and I’ll do it again.”

“I do not like it. And you are such a fucking total bitch.” 

Angry, Emma hit Regina again. And Regina moaned again, slightly triumphant. “Ah,” said Emma with a smirk, “well played, your majesty. But now you pay for that.” And Emma turned the spatula around and slipped the handle into Regina’s cunt. Regina gasped. “Oh, you’re so pathetic, your highness. Disgusting. Whoring for pain like I know not what.” Emma jerkily fucked the spatula in and out of Regina. “Having me fuck you with the same thing I beat you with. Tell me, your majesty, if I kept beating you would you come?” Emma slapped Regina’s ass hard, right on the bruise, “Tell me, would you?”

Regina moaned again. It took her a moment before she got her breath, then she said, “Yes. Yes I fucking would. So fucking do it. Fuck me up, Princess. If you fucking can.” 

“Oh no,” said Emma, stroking Regina’s ass, still fucking her, but more slowly. “That won’t work a second time. You get no more spanking until you finish your chores, my love.” Emma drew the spatula out of her and tossed it. As it hit the tiled floor with a clang, Emma reached around, grabbed two fistfuls of the fabric of Regina’s blouse and wrenched it open, buttons pinging everywhere. 

“You bitch!” Regina shouted. “My blouse!”

“Shut up, Your Majesty,” Emma said, and pinched both Regina’s nipples so hard that she screamed and bucked, trying to pull away from the grip. But Emma didn’t let go. And she pressed close again, chest plastered to Regina’s back, still twisting and teasing her tits. “I said. Lick. It.”

Regina was gasping. “I will fucking not.”

Emma lifted herself off Regina, who whimpered when Emma let go of her tits with one last nasty squeeze. “Fine.” And Emma grabbed a hand full of Regina’s hair, wrenched it tight and used it as a handle, forcing Regina’s face into the table, crushing her mouth against the wood and then wiping it from side to side, while Regina struggled and spluttered in protest, leaving a trail of spittle on the polished wood.

When Emma lifted Regina’s face up again, she twisted her around, forcing her to bend backwards and caging her with her own body. Regina’s blouse hung open, ruined, her tits spilling out of her bra. Her eye make up was spidered down her face from tears, her lipstick was completely gone and her mouth was swollen and red from being rubbed against the table. She looked oddly vulnerable, like this. Emma swallowed, her head swimming with lust. “Look at you,” Emma whispered. Regina’s chest was heaving. Emma touched her cheek. “The fucking fairest of them all. The Evil Queen.”

Regina stared at Emma for a single breath. Then pulled her head back a fraction and spat right in Emma's face.

“Now, that’s not very ladylike,” Emma whispered as she wiped the spit from her cheek. “Perhaps then, all you’re actually good for is being chained up here and left for the night, cunt burning, but unable to touch yourself. No doubt you’ll be sitting in your own piss by morning, then we’ll see who’s the bitch.”

At this threat, Regina gasped. “No. No that. Don’t do that. I’m sorry,” she stuttered out. Emma had carried out this threat before when faced with this behaviour. She knew Regina wouldn't doubt she'd do it again. And Regina hated being ignored more than anything. “I’m sorry, ma’am.”

“Are you really? Because I honestly doubt that.”

Regina nodded. “I am. I am.”

“You think my boots are too dirty to be allowed on your table? Prove you’re sorry. If they're dirty, drop to your knees and lick them clean.”

“Oh you-“

Emma grabbed Regina’s chin to stop her protests. “Without a word. Right now. On your knees. Clean them.” 

Emma stood and moved aside to let Regina straighten. Her eyes were alive with anger as she cautiously got to her knees with her wrists cuffed. Emma grazed her teeth over her top lip. “Oh, good girl. You do look good like this, your majesty. On your knees before me. I expect that’s because I really am a princess and you’re well, not really anything, are you? Just some pretender. Now lick my boots, fucking jumped up peasant.”

Regina gave a noise like a strangled sob, but she dipped her head and she lapped at Emma’s boot. Emma clenched her thighs as she watched the tongue move over the leather. She could feel the heat of it “That’s right,” Emma purred. “Get them clean. For your princess.”

Regina whimpered again.

“When you’re done," said Emma, her breath hitching, "I’m going to take you upstairs and tie you down on the bed, then I’m going to clamp your tits with the sliver clamps. You know the ones. The real nasty ones. The ones I can’t cope with.” Regina moaned into the leather. “Yes, those. You’re going to beg me to put them on you, actually. Oh yes you are. You will beg, you filthy masochist, dirty fucking pain slut. You’re going to kiss them, and you’re going to beg me for them.” Regina stopped, but before she could look up, Emma snarled, “Don’t you dare stop licking, my boots. your majesty. Now, where was I. Yes, and then I’m going to use the gold clips on your cunt lips. Hold them wide open for me.”

Regina moaned so loudly into the leather of Emma’s boot she could feel the vibrations

“Although maybe you’d enjoy that too much. I'll have to be careful, can’t have you coming untouched like a desperate slut. But you’re gonna look so pretty like that. Even more than you do right now with your tits out, licking at my boots, like you’re such greedy filth - willing to do anything I say, right now, aren’t you? What a sight. A queen who gets turned on following orders. Maybe you’ll even be pretty enough that I’ll let you beg for my tongue in return for yours.”

Regina moaned again. 

“Oh, you like that, do you?” cooed Emma. “Now, look up. Look at me, your Royal Highness.”

Regina stopped licking Emma’s boots, sat back on her heels and looked up. Her mouth was even more swollen. Her chin was red and her cheeks were flushed. Her hair was everywhere. “Beautiful,” said Emma. “Let’s go upstairs. Tell you what, because you've been so good, you can crawl there.”

Regina curled her lip. “Oh, you fucking bitch.”

And Emma backhanded across the face.

And Regina smiled. “Oh, yes, Saviour. Fucking hit me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr http://mathildia.tumblr.com/
> 
> My usual tag for this kind of thing is 'swan queen filth'


End file.
